Sins of the past
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Sequel to The Alliance. Harry and Ron became disenchanted with Dumbledore and all his teachings a very long time ago. slash Snarry, Blaise/Ron rating will probably go up in second chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't ever get used to this… ever.**

 **Prequel to the Alliance two chapters long including this one**

 **We'll say its set a few weeks before Harry and Ron go meet with Tom.**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters that right goes to J.K Rowling**

Harry added the porcupine quills into the cauldron and watched as the draught briefly changed color before fading back to its original green and he started stirring it again.

It's wrong, of course Harry knows he's doing it wrong but doing it right would attract too much attention from their already weary potions professor. So instead the boy who lived chose to blunder through the assignment like an idiot and pretend like he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

Glancing up for a brief moment Harry caught sight of Snape in the back of the class. The potions master was slowly making his way through the class room as he supervised the brewing with his eyes alert and focused on his surroundings at all times but Harry still noticed Snape's gaze flicker towards his desk every now and then.

Snape's been watching them more than usual lately, watching Harry more lately. There was something very off about both him and Ron, but for the life of him Severus couldn't figure out exactly what that is. Whatever it was had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up straight whenever Potter stared at him for too long or had a shiver running down his spine whenever Weasley smiled his way.

There was something wrong with those boys, Severus just needs to figure out what.

Harry resisted the urge to sigh at the pointless dramatics, there's an easy way to end all of this but Harry has no way of doing that, not yet anyway. So he'll wear the glamours, fake those smiles and pretend like he feels nothing but complete and total utter loathing for his potions professor. But all of that is only temporary soon there won't be a need for any of it and he'll finally be able to put it all behind him once and for all.

The raven moved his gaze away from Snape and towards his best friend instead only to resist another sigh. Ron stood beside him completely ignoring their sleep draught in favor of staring at a certain dark skinned slytherin working on the other side of the room.

Ron stared longingly at Blaise while his hand went up to start toying with a lock of hair behind his ear and Harry rolled his eyes. At this point his glamour will start slipping, not enough for any of the students to notice of course but definitely enough for someone as talented as Snape to notice.

Harry nudged his best friend harshly with his elbow and Ron let out a hiss as he glared at his best friend.

"Ow! Bloody hell what was that for?!"

"For behaving like a love-struck fool, that's what." Harry hissed back as he continued to stir the potion, "Pay attention, once we finish this we can leave and then you can spend the entire day drooling over Zabini somewhere else."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Pay attention to what? It's not like we're actually trying to get this right anyway, I'm sure you can sabotage a sleep draught without me."

Harry sighed, "We need to keep up appearances remember, Snape's already suspicious of us."

"Well if you didn't insist on staring at him like you want to bend him over his desk and take him like an animal he wouldn't be suspicious of us would he?" Ron growled spitefully but still turned away from Zabini to stare down at the potion while Harry felt his cheeks begin to flare with heat. "Like you aren't having similar thoughts on Zabini."

"Oh if only my thoughts on Blaise were that innocent, it wouldn't be so hard trying to restrain myself." The redhead said with a cheeky grin and Harry huffed out a laugh, "Such tortures you have to suffer through."

"Hmm," Ron hummed with a nod as he stared down critically at the potion with his eyebrows furrowed together in thought, "Tortures I'd be spared from if that bloody hat hadn't ruined everything for me. This looks terrible, it's supposed to be red not green."

"We're supposed to be failing remember?" Harry said with a shrug, "You know the hat ruined everything for me as well."

"At least you had a choice, you chose to be a Gryffindor."

"Only because of what you and your brothers told me."

"And I sincerely apologize for that mate." Ron gave a sigh, "I was a child back then, a mindless, moronic, pigheaded child."

"And what are you now, other than a spoilt brat?" Harry teased and Ron nudged his arm with a glare, "Beautiful, horny and lonely."

"Ah a man nearest to my heart. I didn't know Zabini was fond of that type."

"He will be, once I get rid of a few annoying pests."

Harry frowned at that, "Pests?"

Ron rolled his eyes and looked back towards Zabini's table where Pansy Parkinson was standing so close to Blaise it looked like she'd somehow melded into his side. Harry gave a snort as he added the crushed pixie wings.

"I see you have some competition."

"No," Ron started with a growl and Harry looked up to see the redhead's eyes light up and faintly glow as he glared at the girl across the room, "What I have is a dirty tart that needs to keep her slimy claws off things that don't belong to her."

Harry's eyes went wide when the glow grew brighter before it just as suddenly dimmed and Ron gave a wide grin when Severus' head snapped up and they both had to look away lest they got caught.

The potions master was about to head right for them when a terrified shriek stopped him short and drew the entire classes attention.

Pansy was screeching in horror as she watched the fingers on her hands grown longer and longer before they suddenly wrapped around her and locked her tight causing the girl to stumble and fall while her potions partner just stared on in shock. The entire classroom echoed with confused grunts and shocked gasps when Snape quickly strode up to them.

"Zabini, what on earth happened?"

"I-I don't know sir, she just started screaming and-" the potions master raised his hand to silence him and the rest of the class as he knelt down beside the bound girl. Her fingers had covered her mouth and she wasn't able to speak let alone scream anymore.

"I'll take her to the infirmary," Snape said as he stood up straight and cast a levitating spell on Pansy's form as he led her from the room. "The rest of you will complete your potions and hand them in at the front of the desk that includes you as well Mr. Zabini."

The slytherin paused, "But sir what if-"

"Miss Parkinson was hit with a curse as I am yet to come across a potion capable of such a reaction, meaning someone in this room will be punished severely once I find out who is responsible." The potions master said as he glanced over the entire class, but his eyes lingered on Harry and Ron for a second too long.

"All of you back to work."

With that Snape left the room and the classroom burst into excited chatter over what just happened. Blaise just continued to stare on after them when he suddenly felt someone's gaze on him. Bright blue eyes were staring quite openly at him and the redhead gave him a wink and a smile, causing the Slytherin to blink in surprise and stare when his eyes lit up with realization, much to Harry's surprise Zabini laughed.

Ron beamed and Harry gave an exasperated sigh, "A little dark don't you think, mate."

Ron shrugged, "Nope, I was just making sure Parkinson learns how to keep her hands to herself that's all."

"Of course you were."

"But seriously though Harry, I'm tired of all this."

"Tired of what," Harry asked without looking back up from the potion as he started stirring it again and Ron gave a sigh, "This. Pretending to be something I'm not just and not being able to take what I want, just so I can fit on with everyone else. Just going on day after day like everything's fine and we don't actually _know_ what Dumbledore is capable of. I'm tired Harry."

The raven looked up at his friend and saw sadness and frustration in those bright blue eyes as Ron continued to stare longingly at Blaise while the Slytherin continued brewing his potion.

Harry let out a deep sigh, "You and I both mate."

It started in second year, when Harry saved Ginny from the Chamber of secrets.

That day when they were alone in the dark tunnels leading towards the Basilisk's resting place, Ron came into his inheritance, an inheritance that his mother never told him about. Lockhart had them cornered and planned on erasing their memories, Ron panicked and Harry could only watch in shock as the redhead's eyes started to glow and the wand in Lockhart's hand suddenly exploded in a bright firey display of purple flames. This explosion is unfortunately also what caused Harry to be separated from Ron as part of the ceiling collapsed and he was forced to face the Basilisk alone.

Things worked out of course and everyone was safe, but when Harry went to go see Ron in the infirmary the redhead didn't remember anything about what happened in the Chamber of secrets. At first Harry thought that maybe Lockhart somehow managed to fire that spell and Ron couldn't remember because his memories had been erased.

But then he found out the truth, his memories had been erased, but Lockhart wasn't the one that did it.

It was Molly Weasley who was acting under strict orders from their headmaster Dumbledore.

Apparently Ron didn't know about his inheritance because he wasn't meant to know. It was a gift, handed down from one generation of Prewett's to the next, a dark gift that allowed one to have a powerful mastery of control over dark magic. The inheritance skipped his mother, so Molly assumed that it wouldn't show up in any of her children either, but unfortunately she was wrong. And that simply wouldn't do.

So Molly erased her son's memories and cast new binding charms on Ron to replace the ones that somehow managed to break during the episode with Lockhart. Harry found out about that later that night after sneaking into the infirmary in his invisibility cloak to check on Ron only to arrive there just as the mother Weasley finished putting on the last charm all while Madame Pomfrey watched on in concern, asking if it was _absolutely_ necessary to suppress the boy's abilities like that. But Molly insisted, because Albus insisted that it would be in everyone's best interest, he always knew what was right and he's never let them down before so why shouldn't they trust his judgment.

Something hollow and cold settled in the pit of Harry's stomach when the woman spoke, Her eyes were cold and filled with revulsion as she stared down at her son before they brightened again once the spells were done. Like what he was disgusted her, but as long as it was covered up then all would be well.

Harry went back to their room and stared up at the ceiling, completely unsure of what to do.

He's had doubts about Dumbledore, sometimes he wondered why it was that he was taken to live with the Dursley's even though the Durlseys hated him and treated him like he was lower than dirt. It never made sense to him as to why had to continue going back _'home'_ when the headmaster could just as easily have let him stay at the school; he knew about the Dursleys, how could he not, the man knew everything.

So why keep forcing him to go back?

Then of course there were the secrets. Secrets he knew that Dumbledore was keeping from him but wouldn't tell him for some reason. Of course Harry was keeping a few secrets of his own. He'd been holding back over the past few months, it was mostly due to the fact that he was getting sick and tired of the entire Hogwarts student body staring at him like he was some kind of infallible Greek god and really didn't want to give anyone any more reason to go traipsing along after him like a pack of stray puppies begging for scraps.

When Harry first arrived at Hogwarts he was excited to finally have a place where he fit in, where he could feel normal and not like a freak of nature the way that his aunt and uncle treat him. Instead he was treated like a celebrity, which was actually worse since there were all these expectations he was suddenly had to meet. So when he did start getting stronger Harry tried to hide it as best as he could.

He spent months in the library going through every book he could find until he finally found a method that would help him keep his secret. It worked so well that even Snape didn't notice a thing. Although, at the time, Harry still had an immense amount of respect for Dumbledore so he never once thought of betraying the man. Harry just wanted to feel normal for once in his life.

But now, to have Ron's memories erased and suppress his abilities?

Harry wasn't sure what to think anymore.

When Ron got out of the infirmary Harry tried to tell his friend the truth, but of course Ron didn't believe him. It wasn't until later, after Sirius escaped from Azkaban and they saw Remus transform under the light of the full moon for the very first time that it happened again.

The charms broke all over again, apparently Ron had been getting a lot stronger than both Molly and Dumbledore had realized and this time Ron didn't pass out. Just stared down at his hands and marveled at the bright purple flames that burned on them without causing any actual damage before looking up at his best friend, at a complete loss for words since he finally realized that Harry was right.

It took a little longer for Ron to learn to hide his abilities from both his family and headmaster, many many weeks of checking his temper and making sure that he didn't accidentally set anything on fire and in that time both he and Harry became disenchanted with Dumbledore and all of his teachings. Ron's attention shifted from Hermione to Blaise and they both became disgusted with their own dorm; the supposed great and noble Gryffindor house.

Gryffindor, the great lion's den, where they claim to be unbiased and accepting of all they meet except of course if you just so happen to be sorted into Slytherin. In which case you're a racist, self-centered evil cur and will therefore be treated like one.

Harry resisted the urge to growl at the thought.

Merlin they have no idea.

None of them have any idea how hard it is for Slytherin students in this school, they put up a good front and never allowed themselves to show so much of an ounce of weakness, but of course Harry knew the truth and so did Ron. Of course Harry's the one that actually had firsthand experience in that.

That happened a few months ago, when Dumbledore sent him on a mission he believed that only Harry could accomplish and the boy went. At the time Harry still had some hope left that his headmaster really wasn't as bad as he thought he was. That there was indeed a reason for the things he did and the secrets he kept.

Then he went on the mission and he finally saw Albus Dumbledore for what he truly was.

But you know what's funny?

Despite what happened and all that changed because of that one mission, Harry didn't regret a bit of it. After all, if he hadn't gone on the mission… well saying that he wouldn't have had a snowballs chance in hell at having Severus would be the understatement of the year.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus kept his head down as he made his way down the empty hallway.

Dinner was still going in the Great hall, but there was a book on charms that he needed to get from the library and the slytherin knew that he'd end up missing curfew if he wasted too much time at dinner. So he ate a few bites of food, if only so Liam wouldn't go whining about him missing a meal yet again before heading out.

The raven's face caught in a light blush and his lips twitched up in a smile as he thought of the older boy when he suddenly walked right into someone and he went tumbling into the ground. Severus hissed at the slight ache of pain caused by the collision, cursing himself for being so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't see someone coming when the figure he walked into suddenly spoke.

"And just where do you think you're going Snivelly?"

Severus let out a low hiss of annoyance when his head snapped up and he found himself faced with James Bloody Potter.

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah, only two chapters.**

 **The idea behind this is basically like, it's a continuation of this other thing of one-shots I did called** _ **Werewolf chronicles**_ **so it basically would've been the third chapter of that one but at the same time like a prequel to the alliance.**

 **Honestly though you can take it any way you like.**

 **In case you haven't noticed it is a timetravel fic, I've been writing a timetravel fic for Severus and Sirius but that one's really complicated so I haven't posted it yet.**

 **But this is a fun idea so I just went with it.**

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part 2**

 **This story has gotten out of hand. What was meant to be just two chapters has turned into three. I'm actually very very tempted to do a rewrite at this point but I decided to see it through to the end and if it really does end up being awful I'll do a rewrite.**

 **Wish me luck**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: See first chapter**

It was quiet, unnervingly quiet.

Over the past two weeks Severus has been watching the two before him, waiting for something to happen; for some kind of ball to drop but nothing happened. After the incident in the classroom a few weeks back Severus tried talking about it to both Albus and Sirius. He talked to Albus, because despite everything that's happened and the doubts he's started having about trusting the man he was still a great wizard, one of the greatest of their time. Unfortunately Albus thought that he was overreacting and he may have somehow misread the situation. But exactly how could he misread feeling that much dark magical energy coming from Potter just before watching the boy have an instant growth spurt right before his eyes? But no matter what Severus said Albus ignored him. So he spoke to Sirius about it instead, hoping that the animagus might tap into that annoyingly persistent Gryffindor curiosity and at least show some kind of interest in his godson possibly going dark, but the insufferable idiot rebuffed all his questions.

"I saw Harry the other day and he looked perfectly fine."

Severus suppressed a sigh at the thought.

It's hard trying to describe his relationship with Sirius, in a lot of ways Severus doesn't really understand it himself. He and Sirius just sort of happened sometime in the last year. He still found the man to be utterly infuriating and he couldn't say that he'd completely forgiven Sirius for all the pain and torment that the marauders put him through in their years together at Hogwarts, but at the same time it didn't seem to matter, not really anyway. Sirius was there when he needed him to be and in a lot of ways Sirius understood the pain that Severus was going through, the pressure that he was expected to endure not only in his promise to Lily but in his alliance between two different masters. Sirius offered him comfort, treated him with a love and care that no one else has since his sixth year in Hogwarts-

Another suppressed sigh, Severus doesn't want to think about him. So many years have passed since then and so many things have happened in that time as well. Thinking about a school fling is actually quite pointless.

As for his divided alliance to two masters he was only truly devoted to one of them.

Albus Dumbledore.

Because Dumbledore is a brilliant wizard, one of the best of his time and despite the fact that he has his doubts about his old mentor he wasn't willing to break that pact. You see while Dumbledore might seem like a bit of an overly controlling loon, Voldemort was a complete psychopath.

He had some good policies, ideas that could very well do some good for the wizarding world as a whole. But at the same time he was still absolutely insane, Severus has seen enough from the man and experienced enough punishments to know that much. For every good idea, the man also had Nazi like ideas that consisted of enslaving and torturing those that had inferior blood and viciously murdering those that have no magic at all. And as horrible as some muggles can be, that doesn't justify committing genocide against millions of innocent people.

Although he wasn't that way all the time, there were times when he seemed almost sane and you could see a brief glimpse of the man that used to be. He saw a man that had great plans for the wizarding world, a man that sought after the safety of all of humankind, a man that wanted acceptance and to protect those that have been harmed and ostracized for simply being different. Sometimes Severus would catch a brief glimpse of the man that existed before the birth of the great dark Lord. However, seeing that man was rare and so Severus couldn't fully put his trust in the hands of a man that could very well turn on his own followers at the drop of a hat. No, as much promise as Voldemort had, he was too much of a wildcard to depend on.

Despite his support of policies that discriminate against dark creatures, despite his insistent disregard for magical children in abusive muggle homes and despite his maintenance of a discriminatory system that basically breeds unjustified hatred and anger among students in his own school; Albus was still working towards order and peace. As much as Severus hates to admit it and he does so loath the idea, Albus Dumbledore is the lesser of two evils.

Getting back to the issue of Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley.

He went to Molly and asked about Ron, since he could tell that something was very off about the redhead as well, despite having his other doubts about the Weasley mother's sanity. She raised her children is such a peculiar way.

Although Severus is aware of the way that some parents raise their children and the stories that they're told before being sent off to Hogwarts. Before they even step off the boats, most if not all children have set ideals on exactly what they wanted and what kind of person you were depending on the house you were sorted into. It's always Gryffindor good, Slytherin bad, Ravenclaw gets third place and Hufflepuff is filled with children that simply aren't good enough to be placed anywhere else. It's not like the Weasley children were the first ones to believe in these stories, but the Weasley children were almost obsessive over these distinctions and Severus knew very well that their mother was the one driving the point home.

At times Molly seemed insanely devoted to Dumbledore and his cause, to the point where Severus wondered about her sanity. It's also at times like those that he'd wonder about the house sortings. It just seemed so unlikely that an entire family of children would all get sorted into the same house over and over again.

When Severus thought about it, really thought about it, then yes the Weasley children were undeniably brave and did very well deserve their seats in Gryffindor house but at the same time he was also quite sure that they would have been better suited to other houses instead. Especially with the Weasleys all having such vastly different personalities as well.

For example Percy Weasley; brave yes, but he was also incredibly intelligent, he had a love for books and was remarkably responsible as well, he would have been excellent in Ravenclaw. Bill Weasley was the same, very brave but his talent with curses and ruins not to mention his immense creativity in creating curse breaking charms and wards would have made him perfect for Ravenclaw as well. Charlie Weasley also had a fair amount of courage but he was also incredibly compassionate, dedicating his life to caring for dragons and other magical creatures. Severus remembers that the young man had been especially talented at healing spells and was actually quite proficient in potions as well. Wouldn't he have been a better fit in Hufflepuff? And then of course there are the Weasley twins Fred and George, courageous? Yes. But they were also incredibly cunning and ambitious having started their own business before they'd even left Hogwarts. They were a sly pair that could have easily been sorted into Slytherin and become quite brilliant if they were.

Ginny Weasley was well; Severus couldn't deny that the fiery redheaded girl was well suited for Gryffindor. She was very brave and headstrong; the only one Severus thought was rightfully sorted where she belonged.

And then of course there's Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Bilius.

A name meaning bile, irritable, sour or short tempered. Derived from the word bilious meaning sickly, queasy, nauseous or ill.

Why on earth would anyone give a child such a terrible name? Of course Severus is quite harsh as well but it isn't necessarily negative either.

Ron Weasley was the youngest boy in the family. He was often bullied and tormented by his brothers, which is how his fear of spiders came about, he was never allowed to have anything of his own instead receiving constant hand me downs. His family name wasn't very well appreciated in the wizarding community, a fact that Severus has heard the redhead complain about a few times. He was always put last. Ronald is one of those children that could very easily begin to gravitate to the dark side. A child that was constantly looked down on, rarely ever acknowledged; a child that always took the back seat to his siblings, a child that wanted more from his life. More respect, more acceptance, more power but didn't have anything that could help him realize these things.

Those were the kinds of children that were sorted into Slytherin house, the ones that Severus encountered more and more with every year that passed. As to why the redhead wasn't sorted into Slytherin is somewhat beyond him. But he did have one theory that he hasn't been able to prove as of yet. The rumor that the sorting hat could be bargained with, that you could ask to be placed in a house different to the one you were meant to be in. That would certainly explain a lot. Molly has always been fanatical about Dumbledore and Gryffindor house, wouldn't it make sense for her children to do all they could not to disappoint her?

Although, I suppose such thoughts are somewhat pointless since sortings are final and most of the Weasley children have graduated already anyway.

What's important right now is Ron and his strange behavior.

Severus asked the Weasley mother about her son and told her about his strange behavior, hoping that her maternal instincts would kick in and she'd do something about it. He hoped that maybe she could convince Albus to look into Ron and Harry as well. Only for Molly to freeze momentarily before insisting that all was well and that he was just being paranoid. Then he was forced to take a scolding when the woman accused him of taking out his paranoid delusions on her son. Despite the fact that Severus knew, he knew the spell that was cast during potions three months ago that left Parkinson in the infirmary for an entire week was dark and that Ron Weasley had something to do with it. He felt that dark energy leave the boy the moment it happened. He knows that Weasley is the one that did it, he just can't prove it.

So now he stands in the door staring back at two pairs of eyes that locked onto him the moment he stepped into the classroom. Both sat at two different desks at the front of the potions class not saying a word. Potter's eyes unnervingly dark and intense while Weasley sat there with an infuriatingly pleasant smile and his eyes simply beamed with joy.

Severus ignored the unexpected thrill of fear that rushed down his spine at the sight and simply arched a brow as he walked over towards his desk without sparing either one another glance.

They have detention, what they have detention for is somewhat beyond the potions master though. Minerva made some vague reference to Granger and the library. Although the pale tone of her skin should have brought about more concern, he'd just gotten in from another Death Eater meeting and couldn't be bothered to get any details on the little know-it-all's situation. The associate that the dark lord has been communicating with over the past few weeks seems to have agreed to an alliance and so plans to take over Britain have been moved up. Severus' first thought was to inform Dumbledore but the man was tied up in a meeting at Wizengamont; he couldn't be contacted and wouldn't be back till the next day at least.

Hopefully the world won't have gone to shit by then.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, it's refreshing to see you both on time for once."

The redhead laughed, the sound was so startling that Severus immediately spun around and found the teen covering his mouth with his hand. The redhead cleared his throat and looked away. Severus' eyes narrowed down at the boy.

"Did I say something amusing, Mr. Weasley?"

"No sir-professor." Ron said clearing his throat as he sat up a little more, but that didn't make his smile falter; on the contrary it seemed that the redhead was having the worst time trying not to smile even wider. "I was just-nothing."

"Indeed." Severus said sounding incredibly unimpressed as he walked over to sit behind his desk, reaching out to pull the scrolls of essays at the corner of his desk closer if only so he'd have something to help keep him occupied. Usually he'd spend detention in his office after setting the students in his care to work, but somehow the idea of leaving Potter and Weasley alone together for any length of time seemed like a very bad idea.

"Well, I hope you find scrubbing the first year's cauldrons and vials of slug slime just as amusing. Get to work."

Usually when Severus gave detention he'd set whichever students had the misfortune of having detention with him to work either scrubbing the tables or cleaning the potions tools in the classroom. Some would complain, moan at their rotten luck, the braver ones would try to bargain for a different chore to do instead but ultimately they did as they were told for fear of incurring his wrath.

Whenever he had Weasley and Potter in detention it worked more or less the same way, with Weasley whining at the unfairness of it all before Potter convinced him to suck it up and get started. That, however, isn't what happened next.

Ron got up from his seat, straightening out his robes as he spoke, "Alright, that's it. Harry I love you mate, but I'm not spending the night scrubbing slime when I could be with Blaise. You wanted time with Snape; I hexed Granger so you could have detention and get time, now get on with it."

Ron turned to leave the room and Severus resisted the urge to gape as he shot up from his seat and his eyes filled with rage.

"And exactly where do you think you're going?"

Ron paused by the door, "Slytherin dorms, of course."

"Weasley-"

The door closed as the redhead left the classroom and for the moment Severus was too shocked at being blatantly ignored by a student to do more than just stand there and stare after him. Another voice suddenly spoke and he looked back to find Potter leaning against his desk as he stood in front of it.

"Blaise and Ron are engaged. For about a month now I think."

"What-"

"You know," Harry started glancing down at the floor and shoved his hands in his pockets as he spoke, "Ron hadn't meant to fall in love with Blaise when he first started hanging around him, he just wanted to get close and gain his trust. But Blaise put him first, he made Ron feel special like and he was actually needed. Now it's like Ron can't be away from him for longer than an hour without feeling depressed. Sort of reminds me of you and me."

"Excuse me? Potter what on earth are you blabbering on about?"

"I'm talking about us Severus, don't you remember?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head but the potions master was still trying to get his mind around the fact that one of his students, _Harry bloody Potter_ of all people, decided to refer to him by his first name as the teen continued. "Do you remember the library in the afternoons when you'd help me with my potions work and I'd force you to eat while we studied whether you liked it or not? The Quidditch pitch on the weekends, you asked for lessons because the marauders were teasing you about your flying that week." Harry took a deep breath, "Do you remember that night in the room of requirement, the first time we made love?"

Severus froze.

"Of course," The young wizard started as he pushed off the desk and took a step forward, "You used to call me Liam back then."

The older man almost stumbled in his efforts to move back as Harry approached him.

"You're older now of course, but you're still exactly the same as you were back then. Still so afraid and untrusting. I hoped that I'd broken you of that habit, then again after everything you've been through I'm not surprised." Harry sighed as his eyes suddenly seemed to glow and the teen took off his glasses. Severus let out an involuntary gasp as the teen's appearance changed. No longer short and awkward, skinny and so passive in appearance, his voice even sounded deeper somehow. He was taller, with broad shoulders, darker skin and longer hair, only his eyes were different now a bright blue instead of emerald green like Lily's.

Severus shook his head while his heart raced and his mind filled with confusing thoughts all trying and failing to deal with the information standing before him right at that moment.

"I-It can't be… It's impossible."

Harry seemed to ignore him as the teen just stepped forward and held the potions master's face as he gave him a kiss. For one perfect moment Severus just stood still and tried to process this, tried to understand what was happening. But none of it made any sense.

He looked like, Liam. Smelled like Liam sounded like him and even tasted of him but Severus couldn't believe for even one moment that the man standing before him-that Harry bloody Potter was _his_ Liam.

He didn't believe it, it couldn't be true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And just where do you think you're going Snivelly?"

James sneered as he stared down at the Slytherin who glared right back at him.

His lips were twisted in an angered scowl and his dark eyes were narrowed in a dangerous glare, the same way they always were whenever James went anywhere near Snape, only this time Snape looked a little bit different.

He'd filled out a bit more, still skinny mind you but definitely not the walking skeleton he'd been just a few months back. His skin even seemed to glow a beautiful porcelain white that turned a lovely rose pink whenever his skin flushed. His hair was cleaner maybe even a little bit longer. The long soft raven strands fell around his shoulders and over his face as he glared up at James and the Gryffindor had to fight back against the urge to brush the strands away.

His lips suddenly seemed fuller, softer. The only thing that had stayed the same was Snape's eyes.

They were still unforgivingly dark and endless.

James loves those eyes, but he can't ever do anything about it. Not anymore anyway.

He had a chance before; even when Snape hated him James knew he still had a chance but not anymore.

Yes, he was mean to the Slytherin and yes he's tormented Snape more times than anyone would normally be able to bear. But he couldn't help it.

James couldn't help the way that Severus made him feel and he couldn't control it either.

He could never think straight whenever he caught sight of Severus. He just wanted so badly for the stupid prat to just pay a little more attention to him that he'd lose all rational thought for a few moments and well... Bad things would happen.

He didn't mean for bad things to happen they just did.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape sneered back and James wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all when the Slytherin looked at him so hatefully but he had an image to maintain. A scale that he needed to keep balanced, he couldn't behave the way he wanted around Severus, no it was much too late for that.

He spent years tormenting the wizard before him after all, years trying and succeeding in making sure that everyone knew just how much James Potter loathed Severus Snape, he couldn't suddenly just change now. He couldn't be nice, he couldn't be gentle and most of all he couldn't let anyone see just how much he adored the teen. Not when he'd done everything in his power to prove otherwise up until that point. Not only would Severus never believe him but the school would ridicule him, he'd be ostracized for life. He spent his entire Hogwarts career trying to convince them all about what a slimy greasy snake Snape was he can't suddenly fancy the prat now. It doesn't work that way.

Snape scoffed when he received no immediate answer, walking around the other only to be forced to a stop when the Gryffindor grabbed his arm. "I suggest that you let me go Potter."

"Or what?"

"Or else you'll have to deal with me." A voice suddenly called across the hallway, causing both James and Snape to look back. James fought back against the urge to tense when he saw three Slytherin headed towards them. Evan Rosier walked on the left, Avery on the right and in the middle was the new seventh year that transferred from Durmstrang a few months back, Liam Moore.

Oh how, James loathes him.

He's the reason after all.

He's the reason why it's too late for him to have Severus; he's the reason why James could barely get those dark eyes to spare him a glance anymore.

Snape seemed to let out a sift sigh and a smile started tugging at his lips as the three approached. James ignored the ache that bloomed in his chest at the sight.

Bright blue eyes darkened and narrowed down into a glare as the Slytherin walked a little faster and a sneer twisted at his lips before he came to a stop to grab a hold of Snape's waist to pull him out of James' grasp while Rosier shoved him back. The Gryffindor stumbled a few steps and Avery let out a loud cackling laugh.

"You don't learn do you Potter?" Avery said with a sneer while Moore just looked down at the raven in his arm.

"Are you O.K?"

Snape's cheeks flushed just a bit, "I'm fine."

"I told you not to sneak off like that." The older teen said with a sigh before he looked up at James and glared again, "Some people around here don't know how to keep their hands off of things that don't belong to them."

"Liam-"

"Oh please." James sneered as he glared back, "I wouldn't touch your precious little princess even if you paid me."

"Then staying away from him shouldn't be too difficult." Moore hissed out as his arm tightened around Snape's waist, "This is your _last_ warning Potter. If I see you near Snape again I swear I-"

"You'll what?"

And just like before they turned and found the rest of the marauders heading their way.

Sirius led the way while Remus and Peter tagged along behind him, until they came to a stop behind James while Sirius stood beside him. "You'll do what Moore?!"

The raven's eyes moved from James to Sirius and Remus before settling on Peter who stood cowering behind them as he hissed, "I'll make you pay for it."

Peter shrank back while Sirius growled, "Yeah and how would you do that Death eater?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rosier said quietly and James could see the blonde slip his wand from the holster in his sleeve, Sirius made to make a move forward but Remus intervened, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Just stop Sirius, we'll just get in trouble again."

The blue eyed Slytherin gave a snort as he pulled Snape even closer to press a kiss on his head before turning back, "Easy Evan, they aren't worth it. Let's just go."

The blonde looked up at the older teen for a moment and let out a growl as he pulled back while Avery leaned down to pick up Severus' books as they all turned to walk away.

James watched them go until they turned the corner up ahead and he let out a heavy sigh that Sirius echoed before he spoke, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." James said quickly as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "Just ran into Snape is all."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Of course you did and of course Moore had to make a fuss over the greasy bat."

"If you two left him alone, this wouldn't happen you know." Remus said quietly as he pulled his hand away and let out a sigh. The werewolf looked unnaturally pale, his forehead was sweaty and his hands were shaking. James frowned.

"Are you alright, Moony?"

"I'm fine." The smaller teen said with a faint smile, "Full moon's in two days, I'm just feeling a little off."

"Maybe we should get back to the tower. I've lost my appetite anyway." James said as he put a hand on Remus' shoulder and they turned back towards the dorm rooms.

The blonde shook his head as they walked, "I'd be in bed by now if I didn't have to make sure you and Padfoot weren't constantly trying to get yourselves killed. What's so hard about staying away from Snape anyway?"

Remus' eyes were up ahead, focused on getting into a bed before he became too weak to move till morning. He missed the way that James' cheeks suddenly dusted pink before he gave a scoff, "It's more of a duty really, Snape is too full of himself for a slimy snake, someone needs to put him in his place. Right Pad's?"

Sirius and Peter were walking behind them; James didn't see the animagus' eyes suddenly light up and a smirk slip over his lips as he stared at Remus' weakened form. They didn't see Sirius turn to Peter with a wide grin with that familiar glint of mischief in his eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah, someone definitely needs to put him in his place. Once and for all."

 **A/N: O.K**

 **So from this point on the story carries on from the Marauders era before jumping back to present time.**

 **Please review**


End file.
